kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Princess and the Frog
in new orleans Tiana and Charlotte listen to a story about a princess that kissed a frog growning up Tiana works on the restraunt and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman arrive in new orleans as their next vacation and meet Tiana and become her friends and the arrival of Prince Naveen is at new orleans with his servent Lawrence who does not like doing all the work and Boris and Natasha are also in new orleans and Dr Facilar a voo doo shadow witch doctor is performing on the street but gets no money and Naveen and Lawrence meet Boris and Natasha and they meet Dr Facilar who has made a deal with the dark spirits of the underworld promising him to be the richest man in new orleans but if he fails he is to spend eternaty with them in the underworld as soon as the deal starts Naveen is turned into a frog making Lawrence Naveen instead and Boris and Natasha allie with Dr Facilar and help Lawrence fullfill his dream and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Shermen join the party Charlotte is having and Tiana is in a princess costume she meets a frog that actually speaks who is the real Naveen but when she kisses him she becomes a frog herself and Tiana and Naveen flee and Boris and Natasha chase Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Shermen but they escape with Tiana and Naveen and enter a swamp and are attack by brutal alligators but the gators disapear and they meet a jazzy Alligator named Louis who leads them to Mama Odie while Charlotte is having dinner with the false Prince Naveen and as soon as the blood drains out Dr Facilar Boris and Natasha are worried but Dr Facilar gets another chance from the spirits back at the bayou Naveen Tiana Louis Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman meet a firefly named Ray and they encounter hungry hillbillies but escape them and they meet Mama Odie who tells them its what they need that is important not what they want and Rocky and Bullwinkle need to know how to get of Boris and Natasha and they realise they can get rid of them the same way they got rid of them in the other worlds and later they enter a cruise boat and Louis blends in well when the people think its only a costume and he joins the band and Ray with Rocky and Bullwinkle watch the stars in the sky and Naveen falls in love with Tiana and they finally reach the mardi gras and Peabody and Sherman spot evil spirits who capture Naveen and Bullwinkle and Naveen is locked away in a small box and Boris and Natasha throw Bullwinkle in cage and Lawrence is just about to marry Charlotte while Dr Facilar gets ready to stab the voo doo doll of Charlottes dad but Ray rescues Naveen and Bullwinkle and steals the tailsmen from Dr Facilar and Boris and Natasha chase him and the band discovers that Louis is a real alligator and run and Ray gives Tiana the tailsmen telling her not to give it to Dr Facilar no matter what but Dr Facilar steps on Ray and he tells Tiana that he can help her build the resraunt abd make her fathers dreams come true he evn changes her into a human and has the restraunt built all she got to do is give him the tailsman but Tiana refuses and Dr Facilar takes the tailsman sending Tiana back to her frog image and warning her that she will spend the rest of her life as a slimy little frog but then she tells him its not slime its mucus and she breaks the tailsman into little peaces and the dark spirits grab Dr Facilar and he pleads for another chance but its too late they drag Dr Facilar into the underworld leaving a horrified face on his tombstone and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman grab Boris and Natasha and blast them off on a rocket and the potion is worn off and Charlotte discovers Lawrence and screams and Lawrence is sent to prison and Charlotte kisses the real Naveen but time has run out the spell however is not broken and Louis arrives with bad news about Ray that Ray has been killed Naveen Tiana Louis Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman attend Rays funeral and Mama Odie lifts Ray up into heaven and Naveen marries Tiana and the spell is finally broken and the restruant finally built and Louis has his own jazz band as for Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman they go back to pennysvana the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films